


Walkin' (In A Winter Wonderland)

by tealeaf523 (ConstantComment)



Series: 12 Days of Fanfic (2012) [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Christmas, First Date, M/M, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/tealeaf523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Central Park at Christmas. A snapshot of one of their first few dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walkin' (In A Winter Wonderland)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valinorean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valinorean/gifts).



> Prompt: "No, that's not what normal people do in the snow."

Steve reckoned that Tony'd spent the better part of their date on his cell phone hacking SHIELD and playing Fruit Ninja instead of talking with Steve. It was queer for him, considering Steve had always thought Tony liked the sound of his own voice too much to ever shut his trap. To be honest, Steve liked the sound of Tony's voice too much, too, but... Tony probably didn't need to hear that or his head wouldn't fit into his Iron Man suit anymore.  
  
They were walking through Central Park, in the snow, just before Christmas, and _Tony_ was the one who'd asked Steve out in the first place. But Steve was shuffling along the path and watching snowflakes fall, remembering Brooklyn during the big storms when he was just a kid. He wondered briefly if Tony had ever even played in the snow. Steve wasn't too familiar with what rich children did in their free time, and definitely not rich kids of the future. Maybe Tony had spent his childhood remaking old cars and setting off rockets instead of playing with other children. Steve entertained the thought that Tony hadn't learned about weather until he'd left for college (when he was still going through puberty, but the joke was still a little funny, at least to Steve). Tony was quietly muttering, but probably still aware of how many times Steve searched his face. Steve wouldn't be surprised if he kept charts.  
  
"I'm really--ah--new to this dating thing, but I'm pretty sure people talk on dates. Or is this the future?" Steve watched Tony's moue of concentration turn into a smirk as they came around a corner, revealing a small pond in the distance and a footbridge that crossed it. Steve headed down the path toward it.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" Tony asked, thumbs still tapping.  
  
"You, I guess." Steve shrugged, kicking up a little dusting of snow and curling into his leather jacket.  
  
"Wow, that's a new one."  
  
"Not really." Steve plucked the phone out of Tony's hands and put it in the breast pocket of his peacoat. "When I say you, I mean _you_ , you know?"  
  
Tony's nod quickly morphed into an emphatic shake of the head.  
  
Steve rolled his eyes. "Can I ask you a question?" he said.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Did you ever make a snowman when you were a kid?"  
  
There were several moments of incredulous silence. Only Tony could make silence incredulous. They'd met the bridge before Tony's lips quirked. "I made snowman cookies for my dad when I was five. He was so late coming back from work that night that I'd eaten all of them and thrown up by the time he was pulling up to the mansion." He gave a short laugh before looking out over the small pond.  
  
"Thanks. For telling me."  
  
Tony raised his eyebrows. "Can I ask you a question?" His eyes lingered over Steve's unzipped jacket and grey sweater underneath before turning and leading them farther down the path.  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"Do you get cold?" Tony finally said, looking up at Steve expectantly. "I should take that into consideration for a seasonal suit." He grabbed his phone from his pocket and began flicking at it with manic fingers, before Steve closed his own fingers over it.  
  
"Tony," he said.  
  
"What? Oh--"  
  
Stark watched blankly as Steve crushed the phone and threw out into the darkness.  
  
"That's littering, bud--oof!"  
  
Steve blushed a little, realizing he had actually just tackled Tony Stark into a small snowdrift.  
  
"We're on a date and you're asking me about my suit," Steve said after rolling off of Tony so their legs weren't so tangled and Steve wasn't pressed up against his stomach so close.  
  
"We're on a date and you're manhandling me into piles of snow," Tony replied, arms relaxed above his head. He didn't look too disgruntled about all the tackling.  
  
Steve huffed out a cloud of steam. "You really haven't ever played in the snow, have you?"  
  
"That was playing? No, this is not what normal people do in the snow, Capsicle," Tony snarked, propping his head on his wrist and looking down at Steve as they lay there. He never moved away from him, even if he complained, his thigh swung comfortably over Steve's hip.  
  
"Do normal people neck in snowdrifts, these days?"  
  
"Normal people don't _neck_ at all, I'm certain," Tony replied flatly.  
  
"Good thing we're anything but normal, right?" Steve leaned up, and when Tony did nothing but wait patiently, he kissed him slow.  
  
There was quiet after that, but a quiet Steve was pretty content with, until--  
  
"Steve, I will get frostbite if you don't get your washboard everything off of me and take me back to Stark Tower."  
  
Steve laughed, lips tingling and chin raw from Tony's scratchy stubble. "As long as you promise to call me Steve if ever we're on a date again."  
  
"Woah, I don't know if I can. Commitment phobe here!" He straddled Steve and pointed to himself with a thumb. Steve scrambled upright with a frown.  
  
"I don't think that's too much to--"  
  
Tony continued, "Considering how many dates we'll be having, I'm gonna have to call you Cap at some point. Or, you know, Captain, during sex, or something!"  
  
Steve knew his cheeks were sun hot as he stood, unseating Tony, and walked away quickly.  
  
"Joke! Joking!"  
  
Steve smiled while Tony tried to catch up.  
  
"You'll notice I'm walking _toward_ Stark Tower, not _away_ from it?" Steve remarked blandly.  
  
"Oh," Tony stopped in his tracks. "Merry Christmas to me!"

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I'm on tumblr during the times I'm not here, so come say hi! [RUNSWITHWOLVES.TUMBLR.COM](http://runswithwolves.tumblr.com)


End file.
